The invention relates to semiconductor wafers having a multiplicity of semiconductor component positions arranged in rows and columns. It furthermore relates to a power semiconductor module having a power semiconductor chip and a logic semiconductor chip and also a method for producing semiconductor chips.
Semiconductor chips which are arranged as logic semiconductor chips together with a power semiconductor chip on an electrically conductive substrate such as a leadframe, for example, have to be electrically insulated from the substrate. An electrically insulating adhesive is usually used for this purpose, by means of which the semiconductor chip is adhesively bonded by its rear side onto the substrate.
What is disadvantageous in this case is that the electrical insulation capability of adhesives is very limited, particularly if they are intended to have good thermal conduction properties. Moreover, even slight tilting of the semiconductor chip can result in an electrical contact being produced between the chip rear side and the substrate. The use of an adhesive layer as electrical insulation therefore requires great precision during the application of the semiconductor chip.